


Safe Now

by ShanaRHager



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hugging, Love, Recovery, Resilience, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: The aftermath of the disastrous "stay" at the Last Resort.  This is where the healing begins.
Relationships: Gooigi & Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Luigi & Polterpup, Luigi & Toads, Morty & Luigi, Professor E. Gadd & Luigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishmaker1028](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/gifts).



As the haunted hotel crashed down to its foundation, the ghostly director snagged his new leading man out of thin air and flew him to safety.

“I got you,” said Morty, holding Luigi close to him. “I got you.”

Luigi said nothing, his own body curled around the portrait containing six of the people he cared about most in the world.

Gently, Morty set Luigi onto the ground, the hotel’s ruins scattered around them.

Frantic barking sounded as Polterpup dashed onto the scene, his pupil-less eyes wide. He leaped high into the air and onto Luigi’s lap, relieved that rescue had been on time.

“Hey,” breathed Luigi. “Hey, puppy…”

He set down the portrait, giving his pet a quick cuddle. Polterpup licked his human’s cheek, starting a new round of wild barking when he glimpsed the injuries Luigi had sustained.

“It’s okay, puppy,” said Luigi. “It’s okay. It’s okay…”

Once again, he gathered the portrait into his arms, hugging it securely.

“It’s okay…” he said again.

There was a gooey _splat_ as Gooigi landed on the ground, reforming after a few seconds.

“Oh, my God!” he exclaimed. “Luigi—are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Luigi replied.

Morty rubbed the small of Luigi’s back. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Luigi nodded.

“I’ve got him,” Gooigi said to Morty. “Go check on your film crew.”

As Morty reluctantly obliged, Gooigi knelt in front of his companion. “Hey. Look at me. Look at me,” he said. “It’s over. We made it. We beat him. He’ll never threaten our loved ones again.”

But Luigi could barely hear him over the roaring and thudding in his ears. Adrenaline continued surging through him in overpowering waves. All he could think about was keeping his friends safe, keeping them away from _him_ , making sure they were _okay_ …

Gooigi’s arms encircled him as the gooey humanoid quickly drew Luigi in for a hug, holding him tightly in an effort to calm his shaking. The portrait frame was now sandwiched between them.

“Oh, God…” Luigi choked out. “Oh, God—oh, God—oh, my God—oh, my God…”

“Shh…” soothed Gooigi. “It’s over. It’s over.”

The two ghost hunters held each other for a few minutes. Once Luigi’s shaking had died down to a manageable level, he drew in a deep breath and slowly got to his feet.

“You ready?” asked Gooigi.

Luigi nodded. “Let’s do this,” he replied.

He leaned the portrait against a small clump of debris and shone his Dark-Light on it.

One by one, his friends emerged from their prison, in reverse chronological order of when they were first rescued.

As the Dark Light drew the sextet from their confinement, the first thing they looked for was Luigi. He was a source of equilibrium—someone for their temporarily disoriented minds to latch onto. They’d felt his presence during that harrowing final battle—felt his body heat and his heartbeat during those seconds in freefall. And they knew that they didn’t have to be afraid—because he’d always be there.

The first to emerge was Peach, Luigi’s sister-in-law in all but name. Her signature glide helped her maintain her footing, allowing her to alight softly on the ground. Aside for some bruises here and there, she was relatively unscathed. And those bruises hardly seemed to bother her as she approached Luigi and gratefully clasped his hand.

He smiled at her.

The second to emerge was the one whose safety and well-being (or lack thereof) kickstarted Luigi’s unexpected foray into ghost wrangling—Mario “Jumpman” Mario. He executed a superb leap to freedom, dashing into his baby bro’s arms merely seconds after his feet touched earth. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, speaking silently, before Luigi planted a kiss to his bro’s forehead.

_You’re okay_ , he thought. _You’re safe_.

Third, fourth and fifth to emerge were the three Toad retainers, flopping comically onto their bellies and eliciting a giggle from Luigi. For a second, they lay there in a pile, and then they jumped to their feet and scurried toward their rescuer. Wyler, the yellow-spotted Toad, let out a delighted whoop. Skyler, the blue-spotted Toad, wore a [bleep]-eating grin. Tyler, the red-spotted Toad, just laughed. Luigi knelt down so that he was at eye-level with the Toads, speaking quietly to them. They were also mildly bruised up, but otherwise unharmed.

The trio quickly hugged Luigi before heading over to check on Peach.

Sixth and last to emerge was Professor Elvin Gadd, Luigi’s eccentric but generally well-meaning mentor. He landed clumsily on the floor, and Luigi was quick to help him up. While he’d only sustained some bruises and a few cuts, Gadd looked so— _frail_. Once again kneeling, Luigi took Gadd’s hands in his, searching the older man’s face. While the Professor’s over-eagerness for sharing his discoveries and forgetfulness had contributed to this situation—for the second time, I might add—Luigi was still glad that he was okay. He’d made a mistake, and by guiding his mentee up the hotel, he’d endeavored to rectify it.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Are you okay? Is everyone okay?”

“I’m quite all right,” Gadd said reassuringly.

“Yeah—everyone’s okay,” Mario replied. “We’re a bit battered, but we’ll live.”

Luigi scrutinized his big bro, taking in every bruise and laceration.

“We’re okay,” Mario said again. “Thanks to you.”

A smile stretched across Luigi’s features. “I—I did it,” he said.

“That’s right!” Skyler piped up. “Way to kick [bleep]!”

“You sure taught that marshmallow a few manners!” added Wyler.

Tyler’s eyes widened. “The same can’t be said about you, though,” he gasped. “Holy [bleep]! He _really_ let you have it!”

And Tyler was right. Luigi was spattered with bruises and blood, and nasty-looking slashes and gashes scored his body, not to mention the burns on his skin. But he hardly felt the pain, still at the peak of a major adrenaline high. He’d worry about himself later. Right now, his full attention was on his friends and helping them recover, physically and emotionally, from this ordeal.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Luigi. “None of what he did to me matters. Only you. _Only you_ …”

His breathing rattled a bit, and instantly, the six rescuees were gathered around him, surrounding him with love, comfort and warmth. In turn, Luigi draped his arms around them, basking in their essence and presence, telling himself that this was _real_ , not some twisted illusion to get him to lower his guard.

_They were safe, and they were okay._

_They were safe, and they were okay._

_They were safe, and they were okay._

“Luigi…” Mario started to say.

“He’ll never hurt you again,” Luigi broke in. “He’ll never touch you again. I swear to God, I’ll never let him near you ever again. You’re safe, you’re here, and you’re free.”

“That’s right,” Gadd chimed in. “For the third time, you beat that S.O.B.”

Luigi’s breath hitched as he allowed his walls to come down. “It’s all right,” he cried. “It’s all right. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ditto,” breathed Peach.

“Don’t be afraid—I’ll always protect you…”

Luigi hugged everyone closer to him, a sob breaking loose.

“I love you so much, and I thank God for you!”

“Same here, my boy,” smiled Gadd.

Luigi collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

“That’s right,” Mario said comfortingly. “Just let it out. Let it out…”

“You’re safe now,” Luigi managed to splutter. “Safe—with me…”

The sextet was also on their knees, their arms wrapped around Luigi as he released his pent-up emotions.

“You’re safe—you’re safe—you’re safe…” murmured Luigi before his sobs started back up in earnest.

“Yes,” said Tyler. “We’re safe now. We’re all safe…”

All through the rest of the night, the septet clung to each other. And nothing on Earth could ever persuade them to let go.


End file.
